La Apuesta
by xXLovelyRose95Xx
Summary: Una sonrisa felina apareció en el rostro de Killua. No iba a perder la oportunidad de ganar una apuesta que estaba cien por ciento seguro de ganar. Killugon con mención de LeoPika. SpamFic. Advertencia: Mpreg.


_¡Hola, tanto tiempo!, perdón por no actualizar todavía mi fic anterior pero esta idea me viene rondando la cabeza desde ayer y tenia la necesidad de hacer más aporte de Mpreg a la comunidad de HxH **(me frustra mucho ver que casi no hay FanFic de Mpreg & Omegaverse). **De ante mano, p_ _erdón por mis errores de ortografía y demás, mi fuerte nunca fue Lengua XDU. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!._

* * *

 **Pareja:** KilluGon y leve mención de LeoPika.

 **Clasificación:** T / Slash / SpamFic / Fluff  & Warm / Post-Manga / Canon-Divergencia.

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi creador de Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Prólogo.**

* * *

Desde que tenía uso de razón, el joven médico había visto cosas extrañas y perturbantes a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca algo como lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento. Si no fuera porque, junto a él, se encontraba Kurapika igualmente de sorprendido, estaría pensando que era algún sueño loco causado por la ingesta de comida en mal estado.

No por el hecho de que sus dos amigos más jóvenes, Gon y Killua, estuvieran caminando hacia ellos tomados de las manos, ni tampoco porque tuvieran una banda plateada en el dedo anular.

Él no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, **incluso** , sería cínico de su parte si así lo fuera ya que, _su relación con el kurata_ , iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad; y aunque le sorprendiera ver a sus amigos comprometidos, - _porque eran anillos de compromiso, tenían que ser anillos de compromiso, de no ser así, estaría muy ofendido con ambos por no ser invitado a la boda_ \- que su relación trascendiera de una amistad a algo romántico era algo que esperaba que sucediera tarde o temprano.

No. Lo que en verdad dejaba sin parpadear a los dos adultos era ver al moreno usando una mochila portadora de bebés para llevar una roca de unos 2, o quizás, 3 kilogramos aproximadamente.

 _Una roca con una forma muy perturbante._

Tal vez era porque su mente era pervertida, o quizás porque el vino que había estado bebiendo tenía algo, pero Leorio podría jurar que tenía la forma de una órgano sexual masculino.

- _¡Leorio, Kurapika!...¿Cómo han esta_ -

- _¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo con **'eso'**?!_ \- lo interrumpió; no tenía tiempo para saludos, necesitaba una respuesta de inmediato.

Los demás clientes lo observaron con disgusto. No le importo. Tenía que saber para qué era esa roca y asegurarse que no se encontraban en alguna loca aventura que involucrara _'arriesgar sus vidas'_.

- _Ah... ¿te refieres a Ikki?_ \- dijo el menor con total naturalidad. Como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera algo totalmente normal.

- _¿Ikki?_ -pregunto Kurapika para confirmar que sus oídos no lo estaban engañando. No podía creer que le hubiera puesto un nombre humano a una roca. Tanto él como Leorio, estaban empezando a asustarse del camino que estaba tomando la situación.

- _¡Mhm!..._ -una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gon- _…¡es nuestro hijo!._

- _Sorpresa~_ -agrego con una mirada felina el albino.

Los dos adultos quedaron perplejos. ¿Sorpresa?, **tenían que estar bromeando** , ¡esto era mucho más que una simple noticia feliz, era una completa locura!. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al llamar hijo a una roca?, ¿acaso tantas batallas les había quitado todo el sentido común?, ¿o era una broma de mal gusto que habían planeado?.

- _¿Su hijo?, ¡¿me están jodiendo o qué?!..._ -Leorio comenzó a mirar paranoico hacia todos lados- _...estamos en algún programa de cámaras ocultas ¿verdad?._

- _Creo que la edad te está afectando viejo..._ -miro al rubio- _…será mejor que lo internes en geriátrico_ -bromeó.

- _¡No te pases de listo pendejo y dime por qué dejas a Gon andar con una maldita roca diciendo que es su hijo!._

- _Debido a que **es nuestro hijo**._

- _¡No me jodas!, ¡Eso es solo una puta roca con forma de-_

- _¡Leorio!..._ -gritó Kurapika antes que el joven médico dijera algo que no apto para los menores del lugar- _...Gon, ¿puedes explicarnos por qué están llevando una roca y diciendo que es su hijo?._

 _¡Claro!-_ asintió el menor _-Killua y yo queríamos tener un bebé, y Ging nos dijo que podíamos tener uno si uno de nosotros cargaba por un mes esta piedra_ -sus mejillas se ruborizaron- _...y Killua tuvo la idea de llamarlo Ikki porque_ -.

- _¡Gon!...ellos no necesitan saber eso_ -lo interrumpió el albino con la cara roja como un tomate. Había cosas que prefería que quedaran en su intimidad.

Leorio y Kurpika se miraron con preocupación, esta iba a ser la conversación más difícil que iban a tener que tener con los dos menores. No querían pisotear su pequeña fantasía, pero era mejor hablarles con la verdad antes de que se llevaran la decepción de sus vidas.

- _Gon...no sé qué más te haya dicho tu padre pero…es biológicamente imposible que dos hombres tengan un bebé solamente llevando una piedra...así no es como funciona_ -hablo primero el rubio.

- _Tu...padre..._ -dijo a regañadientes- _...solo les jugo una broma, de muy mal gusto_ -en ese preciso momento quería ir y perforarle la cara. No podía creer que tuviera el descaro de jugar con algo tan delicado.

- _¿Eh?...nono, Ging no estaba mintiendo, ¡es verdad!._

- _Gon, sé que es difícil aceptarlo…pero es mejor que comiences a hacerlo antes de que te hagas más ilusiones_ -le partía el corazón tener que destrozar sus ilusiones, pero no tenía opción. Ahora comprendía mejor el odio que tenía Leorio hacia el padre del joven.

El menor intento nuevamente hacerlos entender que lo que les había dicho su padre no era una vil broma, pero se negaban a escucharlo, solo seguían diciéndole más razones de porque era imposible que dos hombres tuvieran un bebé. Miro al albino en busca de apoyo, necesitaba su ayuda para hacerlos comprender que Ging no estaba mintiendo.

Cuando sintió los ojos color caramelo de su pareja sobre él, supo que era momento de intervenir. No había querido hacerlo ya que estaba setenta por ciento seguro que no les creerían, después de todo, él tampoco lo haría si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos los efectos de las cartas de Greed Island.

- _Sé que suena loco lo que acaba de decir Gon, pero es verdad. Esa roca tienen Nen y su efecto solo se activa luego de que alguien la cargue todo un mes._

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio cada uno procesando lo que había dicho el albino.

- _Oh…_ \- el rubio ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera imposible; después de todo, gracias al Nen, muchas cosas son posibles, sobre todo si ponías un compromiso y limitaciones.

El joven médico, por su parte, pensaba lo contrario- _Aun así...me niego a creer que pueda ocurrir algo como eso._

- _¿Cuánto quieres apostar viejo?_ -una sonrisa felina apareció en el rostro de Killua. No iba perder la oportunidad de ganar una apuesta que estaba cien por ciento seguro de ganar.

- _10.000 yenes a que es solo una puta broma._

- _Trato~._


End file.
